The present invention relates to a quantizing error removing circuit of a rotational control device, and more particularly, in the rotational control device of a motor servo circuit in a video cassette recorder, or the like it relates to a quantizing error removing circuit which detects and removes the quantizing error of a rotational body so as to improve the efficiency of the rotational control device.